Keep Holding On
by Aurora Satine
Summary: Oneshot song fic. Sarah is abused and only Jareth's ghost of a presence keeps her going. But she can only go on for so long. Enjoy!


Because I am currently stuck with 'An Unwanted Destiny,' I decided to do this one shot. It's kinda angsty but I like it. I hope you all enjoy!

Aurora Satine

Sarah cried out in pain as she was shoved to the ground. She grabbed hold of herself tightly and waited for it to end.

"Geeky Sarah, always with her head in a book… no wonder no one wants to be her friend," Amy said with a mean laugh before pushing her again.

"She's nothing but a geek," Carla said with a cold smile and began laughing with her friend, "Say something silent geeky Sarah."

She was pushed and shoved a few more times until the popular girls of the high school finally left her alone. When the hallway went silent again she grabbed her books and stood up. She lifted her chin up and marched to her class seemingly unaffected.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

A warm hand encased in leather caressed her shoulder and she sighed before smiling. She nodded and everyone who gazed at her was confused at the sudden happy look across her face. There was no man behind the young teen to others around her but Sarah heard his promising words and felt his comforting hand. With strength in her stance she walked into the classroom and got through another class.

The green-eyed beauty watched him from the corner of her eye and smiled when he would acknowledge her with a grin. He stood in front of the window of the classroom and his appearance was translucent. Only Sarah could see Jareth and he did this for her protection and to give her hope to get through the terrible days and painful nights.

School ended after the class and Sarah hurried home. She ran the six blocks back to her house. She knew that if she were late there would be severe consequences. Her father was waiting for her at the doorway and his appearance was haggard. When she reached him she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Sarah did her best not to flinch at the stench. He reached and grabbed her by the arm before dragging her into the house. She bit back the urge to gasp at the pain.

"You're five minutes late," Her father slurred angrily before throwing her onto the floor disgusted. He grabbed his glass of scotch and downed the rest of the contents.

Sarah tried her best not to look as terrified as she felt. The bruises she received the last time she was late were still healing. She cowered when he walked over to her. The teenager heard him inhale sharply and she threw up her hands knowing the blow that was going to come. His fist slammed into her stomach and she cried out in pain. He became furious and began to hit her repeatedly. He kept away from her face. He punched and kicked her enjoying each moan of pain and began to laugh when she started to cry.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you_

"You're pathetic. A whore, just like your mother," He slurred before kicking her in the stomach. He watched as blood poured from her mouth. His laughter became louder as he repeated his action.

_I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

Sarah turned her head to the other side of the room and looked at Jareth with tears in her eyes. He whispered words to her sadly and she nodded. She turned back to face her father with lifeless eyes. She knew it would soon be over but she didn't know if she could endure her hell any longer. Steven broke the rules and sent his fist flying into her jaw and it caused her stomach to wretch and the contents to spill out of her mouth. She curled up tightly knowing the beating was over with the sound of his footsteps. Her body wracked with sobs and she did her best to stay quiet.

Karen walked into the room disgusted, "Get up and go to your room. You've made a mess and now I have to clean it up. Don't you dare wake Toby or you'll wish I got your father." She nudged Sarah with her shoe and snorted.

The raven-haired young woman barely had any strength to rise from the floor but she felt two hands gently helping her up and she breathed in deeply and moved. She limped towards the stairs and climbed in pain. When she finally reached her room she collapsed onto the floor once the door was shut.

Two arms wrapped around her protectively and lovingly. She cried silently and didn't move because of the pain. "Soon it'll be over, I promise." He whispered to her. He had watched for two years as she went through abuse after abuse.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

She heard his soothing words and soon her tears disappeared and she was fast asleep. Blood covered her pale blue shirt and bruises were seen from her partially covered stomach. Jareth lifted her up and carried her to the bed and gently placed the covers over her.

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

The next morning she struggled against the agonizing pain to get dressed. She went to her vanity and covered herself with make-up to hide the huge bruise on her cheek. She crept down the stairs quietly and out the house to not disturb the house. It was early in the morning and she walked slowly to her other hell, school. She felt his presence beside her and she softly said aloud, "I am fine." She couldn't look at him knowing he had seen, once again, what her father did to her night after night.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed_

She walked into the school and ignored the jeers. No one would go near here because of how crazy she seemed. She could see things that were there, people who weren't there. She had been caught a few times talking to someone who wasn't there. Sarah rushed to her first class hoping to avoid the two girls who tortured her. She wasn't lucky. Carla and Amy stood in front of her with cruel expressions. Green eyes stared at them defiantly, "Move."

"My have we got a mouth today. Would you like a repeat of yesterday?" Amy said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She moved to push her again but her hand was caught then twisted.

"Do not. Touch me. Ever. Again," Sarah said not believing she was actually standing up for herself. She felt Jareth's hand on her shoulder and she twisted it back even more. Carla smacked her across the face and grabbed her friend away.

Sarah stumbled back and noticed everyone who had gathered around to watch. Her anger began to grow before she finally exclaimed, "What have I ever done to you?! Why do you pick on me?! It's pathetic that the only way for you to feel good about yourselves is to torment me!" People around her gasped and began whispering.

"Who do you think you're talking to!" Amy shouted moving towards the raven-haired teen but stopped when the girl pulled up her shirt. Black and purple bruises covered her torso. There were cuts that had only just healed. She gasped aloud and heard her best friend whisper "Oh my god."

"I go through enough hell at home, leave me the fuck alone," Sarah snapped hatefully before pushing past them and going into the classroom. She sat in her seat and covered her head with her arms. 'Stupid! Stupid! Now you're going to get in trouble.'

_And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

Class was, for the most part, uneventful. No one bothered her or said one word in her general direction. She wouldn't look at him and he knew it. She was embarrassed for her outburst and she just prayed the day would end quickly.

In her third class she was called out by the principal and she knew she was going to get suspended for fighting. She took her time walking to the office trying to avoid the inevitable. She looked to Jareth sadly and shook her head. He did not say anything but walked beside her as she journeyed towards the front office. She went in with an indifferent expression on her face. The secretary directed her towards Dr. Henry's office. Sarah walked in slowly and was surprised to find an officer and the school counselor and the principal staring at her.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I promise it'll never happen again, please don't suspend me!" The words rushed out before she could stop them and she winced at how desperate she sounded.

"Come sit down Ms. Williams," Her principal asked kindly and watched as she did as told, "We've had a few students come to us and explain how they saw bruises on your body."

Sarah went deathly pale and looked at him frightened, "I fell down."

"Sarah you're safe in here, you can tell us what happened," Ms. Andrews the counselor explained with a warm expression.

"I promise I fell down the stairs!" Sarah exclaimed fearfully, "I tripped on one of Toby's toys and fell down the steps!"

"Ms. Williams, if there is someone hurting you we can put a stop to it," The woman police officer said with an honest look in her eyes.

"No one is hurting me, I swear!" She lied. She felt the world closing in on her and her breathing quickened. Jareth grabbed her hand but she jerked away.

"Ms. Williams, are you okay?" Dr. Henry asked concerned as he watched the girl begin to hyperventilate.

Sarah stood up and looked around her frantic. She had to escape and there was no way out. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find the officer looking at her concerned. She tried her best to calm down but the knowing look in the adults eyes were too much. With one last glance her body collapsed and she fainted. Officer Adams barely caught her and gave the principal a grim look. Dr. Henry called for the nurse and went over to the young lady and tried waking her gently.

"Principal Henry, could you please leave?" The counselor looked at him then glanced down at her stomach which was slightly bare and a purplish-yellow bruise could be seen.

"Yes, I will go get Nurse Thatcher," He agreed and headed out the door and closed it behind him.

Ms. Andrews pulled her shirt up further and gasped at what she saw. She looked at the officer who grimaced. "This is serious." She pulled the shirt back down and studied the girl sadly.

"We should call her parents," Officer Adams said softly walking over to the desk to pick up the phone. She pressed the number for the secretary.

"Her parents might be the ones doing this to her," Ms. Andrews softly replied holding the girl's head in her lap. The girls face was pained and it caused the counselors heart to clench. Suddenly the hurt was gone from the girl and she looked peaceful. This caused the counselor to wonder and she watched as Sarah relaxed.

The nurse rushed in and applied smelling salts to the teenager's nose and she woke instantly. "What happened?"

Sarah sat in the passenger's seat of the car afraid for her life. She expected to be called in the principal's office for her display in the hallway. She did not expect her meeting with Dr. Henry to be about the rumors of abuse she was going through. Now her father was driving her home and she could feel the rage emitting from him. She did not know if tonight were the night where he would go too far. She looked out the window and watched the lights of the houses fade and wished she could disappear with the glow.

_Sarah…_ She heard his voice from behind her and she immediately straightened her seat. She ignored the urge to turn around and look at him. _Take off your seatbelt... _She nodded before she unhooked herself with shaky hands. She was afraid what was going to happen but knew the end of all the pain was coming.

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change   
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
_

"What are you doing! Put it back on!" He commanded his daughter swerving when he looked back at the road. He was drunk and could barely see one right image.

Sarah turned her gaze to her father and looked at him hatefully. Suddenly he shouted and her eyes snapped towards windshield and she gasped. Before she had time to scream the car ran headlong into another car and lifted off the ground. Time slowed down as Jareth watched everything unfold. His face was emotionless and his eyes hard. He kept his eyes focused on the teenager who was being rolled upside down. He heard the sickening crack of bone and stayed still. Pieces of metals flew from the cars and clattered to the ground and sparks flew.

_Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

Time sped back into place and he stayed gazing at the young woman. The other car was screeching trying to stop but wasn't fast enough as it collided with another car. The William's car flipped in the air before landing with a crunch on the pavement. Sarah felt her body become broken as the car continued to roll several times. Her mind became clear and she sighed happily as her body was bent and twisted in positions not meant for Soon the car came to a stop and she could feel the blood pouring from the wounds covering her body. People were screaming around the car as they rushed to try and help her and her father. Sarah coughed and felt the blood pour down her mouth.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
_

Suddenly everything became quiet and the green-eyed teen could only hear her harsh breathing and the sound of footsteps on pavement. She was upside down and could make out two leather boots coming towards her. The figure crouched down and the expression on his face was of deep sadness.

"You're dying Sarah," He spoke softly and he reached over to wipe some of the blood from her mouth. He clenched his other fist when she coughed. It was a strangled sound, of one choking on their blood.

"I know," Her voice was choked and she tried not to cry out in the excruciating pain she felt.

"You have to die now. When you do, we will be back in the underground and you will never go through anything like this again," He murmured to her and tried to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. The sight of her mangled body made his stomach turn.

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

"I don't want to remember this. Please don't let me remember," She rasped out and started coughing again. Her lungs were trying to force the liquid out of them but this only caused more to fill. Soon her breathing became labored and her body jerking. Blood was now pouring steadily from her mouth and with one final jerk she went limp and her eyes closed. She was no longer breathing. She was dead.

_Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
_

Jareth's heart stopped at the sight of her body and he forced himself to rise. He watched as medics rushed to her to try and help her. He backed away though no one could see him anyway. His fists were clenched tightly and a grim look was on his face. When he felt like he could not withstand the pain anymore someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and there stood Sarah with a bright smile on her face. She was dressed the same as when she first went through the Labyrinth. She held out her hand and he grabbed it tightly. His expression softened and he stepped towards her and wrapped his arm around her.

_So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

"It's time to go home," He whispered to her before whisking them off into the underground. They left the other world behind without a second glance and when they arrived Sarah gasped. She left his arms and ran into the gardens that were before her. Beautiful flowers of all colors and sizes surrounded her and she immediately went over and began touching and smelling each one.

The king of the Goblins watched from a distance and observed her happiness. She was finally home and nothing would take her away from him ever again. He heard her call for him and he walked over to her with a grin and began dancing with her in the gardens. They danced together under the sun until night came and surrounded them.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here beyond the Goblin City to begin life anew and live forever in joy," Sarah whispered to him as they continued to twirl and dance together under the moon.


End file.
